An Angel's Tactical First Date
by RisingSonic17
Summary: After saving Robin from an accident and Robin rewarding him with a kiss, Pit starts to develop feelings for the Tactician and wants to try and ask her out on a date. PitXFemale Robin Lot's a cute fluffy and funny moments in this fanfic


**Aye, what's good ladies and gentlemen, we're back with another fanfic. So today, we have a little** **about our favorite dorky angel Pit having his first chance at dating with the brash tactician Female Robin, lot's of fun and cute moments to be had in this story. If you guys can, leave a review with some feedback on what you all think, really interested in what you all have to say.**

It was a sunny day at the Smash Mansion, Pit was outside in front of the mansion spectating a heated stamina battle between Fox and Falco. Pit was awe strucked watching how fast paced the two space animals were, laser were flying at each other every second with the occasional reflector shines leading into many different string of combos. Falco began to shield against Fox and Fox started to multi shine Falco's sheild until it finally breaks. As Falco stand dazed, Fox charged up his up smash kick finishing off Falco. Fox went up to Falco, lending him a hand from the ground, both of them panting heavily.

"Better luck next time Falco, still not quite at my level yet." Fox chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, don't act like I didn't surpass you way back during the brawl days. You were off your game there." Falco smirked.

"Time has changed, now I'm just as strong as was before, fighting with you always brings back great memories."

"You mean when we dominated the competition way back in Melee and grand finals would always be between us?"

"Of course, let's not forget all those doubles matches we won." Fox and Falco bumped fist with each other.

"That was totally awesome guys! The way all the lasers were flying like pew pew pew and your reflectors going all blip blip blip, you guys were moving so fast it was super hype!" Pit said excitedly.

"Hehe, thanks Pit, way before you joined us in the mansion, Fox and I were dominating the competition." Falco cockily said.

"Hey, maybe if I was in Melee, I think I would've beaten everyone, including you two." Pit said boldly. Fox and Falco were trying to hold their laughs in.

"I appreciate your confidence Pit." Fox said.

After a moment of silence, the three hear a scream coming from the sky. As they looked up, they see Diddy Kong flying with his jetpack, he was moving in circles and making many twist and turns.

"SOMEONE GET ME OFF THIS CRAZY THING!" Diddy Kong screamed.

Falco pulled out his blaster and shoots at Diddy, sending him into a free fall and the jetpack spiraling out of control. Pit looks at the jetpack and sees it heading towards Robin casually walking and reading. Pit springs into action and runs quickly to Robin's aid.

"ROBIN LOOK OUT!" Pit yelled as he jumps and tackles Robin out of the way of the jetpack which exploded and left a giant hole on the mansion. Pit and Robin sat up and saw the giant hole with Diddy soon falling next to it. Pit got up off Robin and grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Are you okay Robin? Sorry about tackling you." Pit chuckled nervously.

"I'm fine Pit, thank you for saving me. If you hadn't tackle me to the floor I'd most likely look like that hole on the wall."

"Yeah, being a giant burnt circle doesn't really sound like a good look to have." Pit joked.

Robin giggled. "I gotta go do somenthing, thank you again Pit, that was really sweet of you." Robin gives Pit a kiss on the cheek and gives him a warm smile before leaving. Pit was left stunned, his face turned red, and his body was as still as a statue with his mouth at awe. Falco and Fox runs up to Diddy without noticing Pit.

"Way to go Mr." Barrel Technician", nice job putting a hole in the mansion." Falco said sarcastically.

"Well I didn't expect to be used for TARGET PRACTICE! I totally blame all this on you." Diddy replied angrily.

"How is this my fault?! You're the one that decided to take a flying session with a broken jetpack, it's your fault for being stupid enough to not ask anyone to fix it."

"I'll Hoo Haa you all the way back to Coneria if you keep messing with me. I may not be the best at flying but at least I can win a tournament." Diddy chuckled.

"OK THAT'S IT, BRING YOUR HAIRY ASS HERE AND THROW DOWN!"

"BRING IT ON BIRD BRAIN, TIME TO BRING YOU TO THE JUNGLE!"

Diddy and Falco pushed their faces against each other and start growling at each other, they are then interuppted by Fox.

"Uh...Falco...Diddy..."

"WHAT?!" Falco and Diddy screamed at Fox staring at him angrily.

"Pit isn't moving." Fox said as he pokes Pit and he starts wobbling like a statue on the verge of falling. Falco and Diddy walked up to Pit and start observing him in his statue like state.

"Yo Pit, you feelin alright there bud?" Falco asked knocking on Pit's arm.

"His face looks very pale. Looks like he's about to fa-" Diddy's sentence was cut short after hearing a large thump from Pit collapsing to the ground.

"PIT!" The animals screamed. Pit still had an awe expression on his face and his hand was still on the cheek where Robin kissed him.

"Let's bring him over to Palutena, maybe she can help us out." Fox said. Fox and Falco lifts Pit over their heads and walks to Palutena's room with Diddy following.

* * *

The Animals make it to Palutena's room and Diddy knocks on the door. Palutena opens the door and sees the space animals carrying Pit in his cold state.

"Um, do you boys mind explaining why you're carrying Pit, and why is he posing like a statue?" Palutena asked.

"That's the thing, we don't know what's wrong with Pit." Fox replied as he places Pit on the bed.

"We don't know how to get him out of this, so we thought you may have any ideas how." Falco said.

Palutena starts to rub her chin and an idea soon hatched in her head. "PIT! ALL THE FLOOR ICE CREAM HAS BEEN STOLEN BY THE UNDERWORLD ARMY! Palutena screamed. Pit bolted up off the bed and falls off of it. "NOOOO! NOT THE FLOOR ICE CREAM! MY SWEET TOOTH CRAVE FOR THEIR SWEET FLOOR TASTE! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS HADES! NEVER! Pit cried.

"Pit! It's okay, I was just kidding." Palutena said trying to console Pit.

Pit looked around and sees Palutena, Fox, Falco, and Diddy all staring at him. Pit was confused on why everyone was looking at him.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?" Pit wondered.

"You were in a coma like state, what the hell happened to you Pit?" Falco asked.

Pit started to think and remembered what happened before he got here. He started to remember how he saved Robin from getting blown to pieces by Diddy's jetpack, she thanked him and then rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. Pit's face starts to fluster and starts to shake nervously and starts mumbling gibberish. Palutena walks up to Pit and put her hands on his shoulders and shakes Pit.

"Snap out of it Pit, just tell me what happend." Palutena said.

"Diddy...Barrel...Saved Robin from explosion...she kissed my face."

Everyone looked at Pit weirdly while Palutena face started to glow. She pinched Pit's cheeks and started moving side to side. "Awwwww, my wittle Pitty-Pat is growing up so fast." Palutena pulls Pit over for a hug, burying him inside her boobs.

"Are you kidding me? You fainted all because of a little peck on the cheek?!" Falco said angrily.

"Well Falco, Pit has never really experienced getting a kiss from a woman that's not me giving him motherly love. Can you really blame him?" Palutena replied

"I'm outta here, you could handle him yourself." Falco said leaving the room.

"Yeah me too, I gotta go fix my jetpack." Diddy said following behind Falco.

"I got some more practice to do, I'll see you later Palutena." Fox waved Palutena goodbye and left the room.

"Um Lady Palutena...can you stop hugging me please?" Pit said muffled between Palutena's boobs.

"Oh geez, sorry about that Pit." Palutena chuckled as she let's go of Pit. "Aww Pit, I think it was very cute that Robin kissed you for saving her. She is a very sweet individual mixed with alot of attitude and energy."

"I...I think I liked it, made me feel all warm and mushy inside, like mashed potatoes." Pit said blushing.

"Pit...do you seem to be developing a crush on Robin?" Palutena asked with a wide grin.

"I-I-I guess I kinda do have some feelings for Robin." Pit rubbed his arm blushing. "What should I do Lady Palutena?"

"How about asking her out on a date?" Pit turned around and sees that it was Dark Pit who said that, Dark Pit was sitting on his bean bag and dropped the magazine he was reading. "How else do you think Lucina and me got together? We didn't just decide to date each other because we're clones and we can relate to that, that's just stupid."

"How should I ask her out on a date Pittoo?"

"You can do it in many different ways, but most of the time being cliche like giving her flowers and asking her on a date usually works. What you really need to think about is where are you going to take her, good luck with that Pit-Stain." Dark Pit picked up his magazine and continued to read it.

"Hmm...I'll be right back Lady Palutena, I need some more advice on how to do this." Pit runs out the door and searches for help.

"Isn't this sweet Pittoo, Pit is experincing love for something other than floor ice cream." Palutena sighed with a smile.

"I guess, least he'll be out of my hair for abit."

* * *

 **At the living room**

Pit was in the living room and sees Mario and Luigi sitting on the couch. Pit walks up to the brothers to ask them for advice.

"Hey Pit, how's it going?" Mario greeted.

"Anything you need help with buddy?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah I...need advice. I...want to ask Robin out on a date and I don't really know how or where to take her. I want to know, how did you and Peach fall for each other?" Pit asked.

"Pit my dear boy, you came to the right man. Peach and I have been dating for years, she fell for me because she sees me as such as a heroric, sweet, and daring guy. I've spent my whole life saving her, and we've grown closer and closer. After saving her for 30 years, I asked her if she wanted to be my forever lover, she agreed and I took her out for dinner. Look at us, a strong couple and nothing is seperating us." Mario said proudly.

"Well...Bowser always seperate you two apart. If you think about, Peach has spent more time with Bowser than you, and then the next day she's gone to spend more time with Bowser. You're not really a good boyfriend if you allow your girlfriend to be captured everyday, you must be pretty lame at watching over her." Pit said talking to himself. Mario was standing next to Pit fuming with rage.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A MEATBALL!" Mario was just to pounce on Pit until Luigi came in and help Mario.

"Mario calm down, he didn't mean it, right Pit?" Lugi said.

"What are you talking about, of course I meant it." Pit said not understanding what Luigi was trying to do.

"LET ME GO LUIGI SO I CAN DUNK ON HIS FACE!" Mario screamed trying to wiggle out of Luigi's grip.

"Come on Mario, maybe some spaghetti will cheer you. You and your big mouth Pit." Luigi walks to the kitchen holding Mario as he's still trying to get out of Luigi's grasp.

"What did I do? Aww man." Pit sighed sadly. Falcon came into the living room and sees Pit looking upset, he decided to go to him to see what's up.

"Aye my angel friend, why are you standing here all gloom and stuff?" Falcon asked with his arm wrapped around Pit's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm just struggling to find somewhere to take a girl I like somewhere, but I'm not getting any luck."

"Oh that's easy, you can stay here and just watch Netflix and chill."

"What?" Pit looked at Falcon confused.

"You know, Netflix and chill. The best choice for you and your date when you're broke or just too cheap to go anywhere."

"What's a Netflix and chill?" Pit asked.

"You don't know? Well there Pit, allow me to explain this as simple as I can."

 **5 minutes later**

"..And that's what Netflix and Chill is all about, pretty sweet huh?" Falcon said with a grin on his face. Pit's face was red and he was sweating a like bullets being shot out of a machine gun. He was a hard time comprehending on what Falcon had explained to him.

"I...I-I-I'm just gonna go to the kitchen and get some floor ice cream." Pit said with his hand on his forehead.

"Alrighty then, remember Netflix and Chill is still a viable option." Falcon said giving Pit a thumbs up.

"Y-yeah...sure." Pit walks to the kitchen and sees Ganondorf sitting at the table eating a hotdog and reading a newspaper.

"Are you eating pork...wait...aren't you a pig yourself?" Pit asked. Ganon just glared at Pit with the hotdog in his hand and still chewing some in his mouth. "N-nevermind that, I need some help Ganondorf."

"You need...my help?" Ganon said as if Pit was crazy.

"Yeah, I saved Robin from an explosion today and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. It made me feel all crazy and mushy and I think I like her. I want to ask her on a date, but I don't really know where to take her or how to really do it. Do you have any ideas for me?" Ganon closed his paper and sees that Pit is actually serious about getting advice for him. He begins to think really hard for an answer for Pit.

"Well...firstly I don't really know how to feel that you asked me of all people for dating advice, I guess I'm...flattered. Pit, you should really just be yourself and just calmly tell her that you want to take her out on a date. If I had to choose on where I should take my first date, there's an amusement park that opened up awhile ago, maybe you can take her there."

"Wow Ganondorf...t-thank you for that, how do you know so much about dating?" Pit wondered.

"Let's just say Miss Palutena wanted to have a little dinner date with me even though I refused many time, I did have a great time and she is a very...energetic woman I should say."

"That's pretty interesting to hear, I'm going to go ask Robin if she wants to go on a date, thanks old man Ganon."

"HEY I'M NOT OL-" Pit already left the room before Ganon could finish his sentence. Ganon puts his head on her hair and starts to rub it. "I need a hair style that compliments my dangerous and dominant appearance." Ganon opens up his newspaper and sees an ad for a new hair conditioner and a picture of Fabio giving a thumbs with long hair flowing. "Yes...YES!" Ganon starts laughing manically and picks up the telephone and dials the phone number next to the ad.

* * *

 **With Robin**

Robin was in Lucina's room laying down on her bed listening to Lucina tell her about some of the dates she had with Dark Pit.

"You really made him sit through a whole chick flick, did he fall asleep during the movie?" Robin asked.

"Surprisingly no, he got very invested into the plot after the protagonist's boyfriend was having a secret affair with her best friend, he was fuming and ranting about it when it was done." Lucina giggled.

"Geez, you guys sure do have the best dates together." Robin sighed sadly.

"What's the matter Robin?" Lucina asked taking a seat on the bed next to her best friend.

"Hearing about all the fun times that you and Dark Pit have, makes me a little jealous and upset that I don't really have someone of my own to have those memories with, hell my brother is dating Shulk and they have an amazing time "reading books together". Rob has a dating life and I don't, and I'm always supposed to have the upper hand out of the two of us." Robin pouted and folded her arms. Lucina understands how Robin feels and wraps an arm over her shoulder.

"Aww, don't worry Robin. I mean if it wasn't for you constantly bugging me to advance Pittoo, I don't think me and him wouldn't be so close like we are now. Robin, your energy, your go to attitude, and your super cuteness would attract any guy that sees you." Lucina pinched Robin's cheeks making her giggle abit. "Who knows Robin, maybe a guy will knock on this door and ask you out on a date." After Lucina said that, there was light knock on her door. Robin gets up from the bed and opens the door, she sees a nervous Pit standing in front of her.

"Oh hey Pit, nice to see you." Robin said giving Pit a bright smile.

"O-oh Robin...I-I was just about to ask Lucina for you. Um...I kinda wanted to ask you something." Pit said nervously rubbing his arm and blushing.

"O-oh, what's up Pit?"

"Well...Robin, there's this amusement park that opened up awhile ago and I was w-wondering if you would...like to go with me...as a date?" Pit's body was shaking, legs felt like spaghetti, he thought he was going to melt like ice cream.

"An amusement park date? That sounds fun, I would love to go with you!" Robin replied happily.

"R-r-really?! Well then...how about we meet outside the mansion at 7:00pm?"

"Sounds good, I have to go get ready then. See you in a few Pit." Robin closed the door and looked at Lucina with a smile.

"What's going on, did Pit needed something?" Lucina asked.

"He...he asked me out on a date...and I agreed. I got a date with Pit in a few hours." Robin said with her hands on her chest.

"Awwww, my little bookwarm is going on a date." Lucina said teasingly. Robin began to blush a light pink and looks away from Lucina.

Pit was outside the door with a shocked expression on his face. "She said yes...I got a date with Robin...I DID IT!" Pit screamed pumping a fist in the air in victory. "Now the only question is...how should I dress?" Pit said looking at his garnet.

* * *

 **Later in the day, 6:40pm with Robin in her room**

Robin was sitting infront of a mirror brushing her twin tails to straighten them. Rob comes into the room and sees his sister grooming up and was a little confused.

"Going somewhere sister?" Rob asked.

"Well if you must know Rob, I'm going on a date to the amusement park."

"A date...you? Just try and make sure he comes back home in one piece, and hopefully I don't have to bail you out of jail." Rob chuckled.

"Haha, very funny Rob." Robin replied sarcastically. "I know once I step out of this room, you're going to invite Shulk over so he can "show you a new Monado Art" he learned." Robin chuckled.

"H-h-hey, that's not what we do when we're together, anyway enough about my love life. Who are you going on a date with?"

"I'm going out with Pit."

"Pit? The floor ice cream eating, dorky and very clumsy white winged angel Pit?"

"Yeah...do you problem with Pit Rob?"

"N-n-no there's nothing wrong with Pit, but you know there are...other options you know." Robin started to grow a little angry at Rob judging her choice of date.

"Hey! Pit is a really sweet guy, he's also very funny, sure he may be a dork but I find that adorable. Yes there were other options, but Pit came to me and asked me on a date, I accepted and I'm happy with my choice. I'm outta here, you enjoy yourself staying home, I'm going to stuff my face in cotton candy with my date." Robin walks away from Rob still abit steamed and walks out of the room with her prurple hoodie. Rob watches his sister leave the room and rubs the back of his hed.

"Man, I should really watch what I say sometimes, it's going to get me killed eventually." Rob sighed.

* * *

 **With Pit**

"Pit-Stain, are you ready yet?" Dark Pit asked. Pit walked out of the bathroom with the same clothes he usually wears, but the color of the garnet was black like Dark Pit with a purple scarf to match. "I have to say, you actually look a lot more stylish with the black color." Dark Pit chuckled.

"Thanks for helping me with the outfit Pittoo, since when did you have a sense of fashion?" Pit wondered.

"I may have taken a...few trips to Hot Topic, but let's not get too much into that. You go on with your date, I'll be hanging here with Lucy." Dark Pit walks out of the room leaving Pit with Palutena.

"I still can't believe my little angel is going on his first date. Enjoy yourself out there Pit, be yourself, don't be a weirdo, make sure Robin has an amazing time." Palutena said giving Pit a smile and a thumbs up.

"I promise I will Lady Palutena, be back soon."

"Oh and Pit." Pit stopped at the door to listen to what Palutena had to tell him. "Don't. Come. Back. With. A. Baby." Palutena said threatingly. Pit started to grow frightful and nods his head before leaving the room. Pit goes downstairs and see's Robin standing infront of the entrance door. Robin was wearing a purple hoodie over a plain white t-shirt and skinny jeans with some holes in them. Pit starts to blush as he walks over to Robin and taps her shoulder. Robin turns and sees Pit behind with his cheeks bright pink.

"Hey Pitty, how do I look? I thought I'd go for a casual look, it seemed suitable for where we're going." Robin asked.

" _Come on Pit you got this, tell her she looks great" Pit thought to himself._ "You look really beautiful Robin...like really beautiful.

"Aw, thank you Pit. Still, I'm only just wearing jeans and a hoodie."

"Yeah, but it doesn't deteriorate how amazing you always look." Pit said with a smile. Robin started to blush a little from Pit's compliment.

"Wow, that's really sweet of you to say Pit. Well come on then, let's start having fun!" Robin said excitedly. She grab Pit's hand and they head out of the mansion. They see a bus outside and they run to it to get on it. When they got on and paid their bus fair, the two sat on a seat for only two behind an old couple.

"HONEY! There's a giant bird sitting in front of us." The old man said.

"That's not a bird dear. He's a boy just like you." The old woman replied.

"I'M A MAN, I haven't been a boy in the 60 years I've been on this planet...where a dollar was expensive back then."

"So Pit, what's with the whole black get up?" Robin asked.

"Well, Pittoo actually helped me out. I didn't really know how to dress...casual, so I asked Pittoo for help and he told me black was the way to go. Does it look alright?"

"I like it alot actually, ironically it looks like you're a clone of your clone." Robin chuckled.

"...Woah. That sounds trippy."

"Do you ride many buses Pit?"

"Nope, I usually fly to my destinations with Lady Palutena's help. It's actually not that bad." Pit smiled. The old woman behind the two smiled at how Robin and Pit were interacting.

"Look at them, don't they remind you of us when we first started dating." The old woman said.

"I WAS A BIRD?!" The old man screamed. "WHY DIDN'T NO ONE TELL ME I COULD FLY...where am I...where are my prunes?" The old man then falls asleep and starts snoring loudly. Pit started to get slighty annoyed.

"I guess I spoke to soon huh?" Pit said to Robin.

"Yeah, this is why being on the bus is horrible. It does help take us places though."

"If I was flying, we could've made it to the amusement park by now."

"Would you be willing to carry me to there with you?" Robin smirked.

"I'd have no problem carrying you, it'd be more fun than this."

"Totally agree, guess Palutena didn't think you needed it for a date. Don't worry though, we'll be there in no time. Mind if I snuggle up under you?" Pit started to blush at Robin's request.

"S-sure Robin." Robin goes under Pit's arm and rested her head on her shoulder. _"Nice job saying you would carry her, you wouldn't want to ever call a woman fat, Mario had to learn that lesson the hard way. Robin does look really cute, like an adorable baby. Things are going great for me, keep this up and this date will be amazing." Pit thought as smiled._

 _"Geez I'm such baby, feel like I wanna be spoiled and treated like a princess. Guess this is what most girls do with their boyfriends, Pit may not be my boyfriend but damn I would claim this angel as my own, making this bus ride alot more comfortable for me." Robin thought as she smiled._

* * *

 _ **At the amusement park**_

The amusement park was full of children, teen lovers, and adults having fun playing games with prizes and riding on rollercoasters and the ferris wheel, bright lights everywhere and some entertainers showing off their amazing/weird talent. Robin and Pit stared in awe with all the different attractions.

"Wow, it's all bright and colorful." Robin said as her eyes glowed.

"I don't even know where we should begin, this place is massive." Pit replied.

"How about some games, I want to win giant stuff animal."

"I'm down with that, let's go win us a cute and cuddly bear!" Pit pumped his fist in the air. Pit and Robin walks toward a booth where there were 4 cardboard made goblins moving in a vertical motion with a giant cardboard ogre behind them.

"STEP RIGHT UP, SHOOT THE OGRE IN THE EYE, AND YOU CAN WIN A PRIZE!" The guy behind the counter screamed, he turns and sees Robin and Pit approaching. "Hello there youngsters, want a chance to slay the ogre, you get to win a big stuffed animal." The guy gives Robin a bow and a suction cup arrow.

"Archery...I don't really know how to do this, but I can at least give it a shot." Robin said. Robin pulls back on the bow and shoots it, it completely misses and goes far away from the ogre and goblins. "Aw damn it, I don't get how you and Link do this, I don't have the best precision with these things." Robin looked down on the floor disappointed.

"Don't worry about Robin, archery does take alot of practice and focus, sometimes I have a difficult time controlling my super fast arrows. I'll win a prize for you, let me get a try at this." The guy gave Pit the bow and another arrow, Pit pulls back the bow and pauses for a moment squinting his eyes. Pit slightly aims a little upwards and shoots the arrow, it goes at an arch and lands directly in the ogre's eyes. "Oh sweet, I got it!" Pit pumped a fist in the air. The guy gives up a big teddy bear and gives it to Pit. Pit gave the bear to Robin, she stared at awe at the bear and hugged it.

"This...is the most fluffiest thing I've ever hugged in my life, I love it so much, thank you Pit!" Robin said happily hugging and kissing the bear.

"Anything to see you happy, you love that bear like it's a newborn baby." Pit chuckled.

"Of course! This bear is now our child, and I'm going to be bugging you everday for child support for our bear baby." Robin sticks her tongue out at Pit and she chuckled.

"Lady Palutena said I shouldn't come back with a baby...can we keep this a secret from her?" Robin giggled at Pit.

"Sure Pit, it'll be our little secret."

For the rest of the night, Pit and Robin played games at the arcade with multiple fighting games like Tekken, Street Fighter, and even Pokken Tournament, Robin won all the matches in every game beating Pit in a 2-0. The two watched a show by some the entertainers at the amusement park who did many magic tricks and did weird things such as swallowing a sword whole and coughed out knives, Robin and Pit decided to join in on the fun with Robin piggybacking on Pit and juggling balls while Pit attempts to sing Believe in Myself from Sonic Adventure, people cheered for them. Robin begged Pit to go into the rollercoaster with her, Pit agreed when Robin gave him the quivering lips and puppy dog eyes, Robin had an exciting and thrilling time while Pit...blew chunks for awhile. When they got to the Ferris Wheel, Robin was showing Pit the different constalations and telling him stories about the war she had to go through with the Ylisseans, which had Pit really invested in her stories. Robin leaned on Pit shoulder for most of the ride and just stared at the stars with Pit. After the ferris wheel, Pit and Robin got some cotton candy, Pit getting blue while Robin gets pink. They sat down at a bench near a pier and sat down and ate they're cotton candy.

"Hey Pitty, I got something to ask you." Robin said.

"What's up Robin?"

"You see, I'm considering dyeing my hair a different color because I find the white is getting plain, and I'm not really sure what color to use. Have any suggestions?"

 _"Come on Pit think, you need a color and you need one quick." Pit thought to himself._ Pit then looked at the cotton candy in Robin's hand and got an idea. "I think you should dye it pink, you would look sweet like that cotton candy you're eating." Pit laughed nervously.

"Hmm, that's actually a good call, I love looking sweet like candy. Thanks Pitty Pat, pink Robin is going to be the sweetest candy in the shop." Robin and Pit chuckled. The two took another bite of their cotton candy, Pit got a little cotton candy around his mouth, Robin looked at Pit with his cotton and moustache and starts laughing. Pit was confused at why Robin was laughing until he saw the cotton candy around his mouth, he licks it off to clean it.

"Robin...t-this has been really fun, I'm having such a great time." Pit said giving Robin a smile.

"Me too Pit, you really know how to make a crazy and brash girl such as myself happy, I thought I'd be annoying to you honestly." Robin replied.

"Oh totally not, I love your wild attitude, it what makes you...yourself, and I don't think I would want it any other way." Robin began to blush at what Pit said to her.

 _"Oh my gosh, Pit actually like my annoying butt, this is awesome! I...I think I love this lovable and energetic angel, I want to keep him all to myself." Robin thought._ "Pit?"

"Yes Robin?"

"...I-I just wanted to say thanks for this night, you're very sweet and just the cutest thing alive." Robin pinched Pit's cheek causing him to blush.

"T-thank you Robin, I was...really happy to hear that you actually wanted to come with me. Robin...I wanted to tell you that I...I.." Before Pit could finish his sentence, a guy with slick hair, fit body, and wearing skinny jeans and a black vest.

"Hey there pretty lady, what are you doing with this loser?" The guy said looking at Pit with disgusting.

"L-l-loser!? Hey, what's the big idea?!" Pit got up from the bench and stared angrily at the guy.

"What are you going to do about it, you think you deserve her? What the hell do you have, I got lots of money, have a nice car, and I practically look like a dime. You're just some loser who will never live up to my standards, what can you possible give her that I already have, you should just leave while you can and let a real man have her." Pit's body began to shake and tears started to well up in his eyes, he begins to run away fast past Robin.

"Pit wait!" Robin cried out, but Pit just kept running. Robin turns to the guy and knees him in the gut, leaving him holding his gut in pain. Robin grabs the guy by the shirt and gives him an angry look.

"I don't understand what makes you men think that just because you have money, or a nice car, or you're some super model body builder, that means I'm just going to drop my panties and come to you. You can be more fortunate than someone else, but if you're just some complete tool who only cares about yourself, what else can YOU really offer to me to make me love you. Love isn't about having the most money or being the most good looking on the planet, it involves having a connection to one, showing your feelings for that man or woman you love because they bring you happiness, you will never be a good man to any woman with the mindset and attitude you have right now. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to chase after the man who's given me the happiness and laughter any woman would love to have with the one she loves." Robin pushes the guy to grown leaving him in fear, she grabs her giant stuffed teddy bear and runs after Pit.

* * *

 **A few moments later, at the park.**

"Pit...PIT!" Robin was walking in the cold holding her teddy bear, still searching for Pit with no success. "Oh Fredbear, we've been walking around for almost 20 minutes and still no sign of Pit, probably went back to the mansion." Robin sighed sadly talking to her teddy bear. Robin continued to walk with a sad expression, she sees a swing set not to far from her and sees a figure sitting on one of the swings. Robin runs toward the swing set and meeting up with Pit with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh my goodness Pit, I'm glad I found you!" Robin said with relief. Pit looks up and is surprised to see Robin here with him.

"R-Robin...what are you doing?"

"I came here to look for you, I got so upset about how that guy said those things about you, I got a bit bummed after not finding you for awhile." Robin took a seat on the other swing next to Pit, placing her teddy bear between her and Pit.

"I thought you would've left me and go for that other guy, seeing how much better he was than me." Pit said with a sad tone.

"Are you kidding me? Pit, a man who's more focused on his popularity with the things he owns is not worth my time. There's something you can do that a guy like him can't, and that's making a girl feel special, making her laugh and smile every moment she's with you. I'd rather be on the bus with you than with some random dude in a coupe that I barely knew, I'd rather sit and eat cheap one dollar pizza with you than be rich with someone who's just going to leave me loney. I...I...I-I'd rather be with you." Robin turned Pit's face toward her and placed her hands on Pit's cheeks and stares at him for a moment. Robin closes her eyes and kisses Pit, causing him to respond with an surprised expression, soon Pit closes his eyes too and lives in the moment with Robin. The two finally break apart after five minutes of kissing, Pit was still stunned and Robin was giggling at him.

"I love you and your kissable face Pit." Robin chuckled.

"I love you too, you are officially the cutest person on the planent." Pit smiled with a blush.

"Well now I'm your cute tactician, and you'll have to beat me in a fighting game if you want more sweet kisses." Robin chuckled maniacally.

"No fair! You know you always win." Pit pouted.

"Well start practicing your tech skill Pitty Pat, you're going to need to do alot to try and beat me." Robin smirked.

"Um...I think Fredbear would agree that it's a little unfair." Pit said looking at the teddy bear.

"Don't bring our child into this, you're gonna work for these kisses." Pit groaned at having no success at convincing Robin.

 **Few moments later, back at the Smash Mansion**

Robin and Pit walked back to the Smash mansion holding hands with smiles on their faces. When they got inside, Robin gives Pit a goodnight kiss on the cheek and makes her way to Lucina's room. Pit decided to go up to the roof of mansion and just sit up and watch the stars.

* * *

 **With Robin, in Lucina's Room**

Robin was laying down on Lucina's bed feeling giddy and happy about the day she had. She told Lucina about the date and Lucina giggled at all her best friend's funny overreactions.

"Awww, that was so sweet of you to say to him Robin, I'm sure Pit really appreciates having you." Lucina said giving Robin a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am a pretty inspirational person, hehe. Lucy, this was totally one of the greatest moments of my life, Pit is just...oh my goooosh." Robin gushes.

"You know what's funny, now we both have an angel boyfriend of our own." Lucina chuckled.

"Yeah, it is pretty funny." Robin chuckled. "However, I have to say that I have the better half." Robin smirked.

"P-Pardon me?! Um, I don't think so missy, Pittoo is the better angel." Lucina said sternly.

"I'm the tactician here, and I say that Dark Pit is mushroom pizza compared to Pit's delicious extra cheese."

"Oh, so you're saying Pit is plain?"

"No, I'm saying Dark Pit is the pizza nobody eats."

"Hey! I'll have you know that Pittoo is the better angel compared to Pit, and here's why. Pittoo-"

"LA LA LA LA LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, ALL I HEAR IS A WRONG OPINION" Robin interrupted Lucina covering her pretending to not hear Lucina.

"I know you can hear me Robin."

"NO I CAN'T."

"Then how come you were able to respond to me?"

"I HAVE SUPER HEARING." Lucina facepalmed and groaned at Robin.

* * *

 **With Pit**

Pit was sitting on the roof of the mansion and looking at the stars and constalations Robin told him about while they were on the ferris wheel. Dark Pit comes up to the roof with two root beer bottles in hands and sees Pit sitting down.

"Hey, thought you might wanted to share some root beer together." Dark Pit said.

"Oh, sure Pittoo." Dark Pit took a seat next to Pit and lends him a root beer. Dark Pit uses the bottle opener to open their root beers, the angel twins clings their bottles together and took a drink.

"So how was that first date, if you're not going to tell the goddess you can at least tell me." Dark Pit asked.

"It was amazing Pittoo, Robin had an amazing time and we're now together. She taught me that being some big movie star and having tons of money doesn't mean that you'll fall in love, but having that connection and communication between each other is what brings two people together, she's amazing Pittoo."

"You do got yourself a good woman there, so do I, we should be thankful." Dark Pit took a drink of his root beer.

"Yeah, we are some blessed angels. Hey Pittoo, mind if I ask you something?" Pit asked

"What's up?"

"Do you consider me like a brother?" Dark Pit looks at Pit at the moment then looks at the stars, then gives a little smirk.

"Yeah, even though you can be very annoying in my prescene, I had some pretty great moments with you and I love you as your my annoying little brother, you may be 30 but I'm the mature one here." Dark Pit chuckled ruffling Pit's hair.

"Yeah whatever, but that means alot to hear Pittoo, you've always been a brother to me, having you hear in the mansion is awesome." Pit wraps one arm over Dark Pit and gives him a hug. "Hey you know, we should take the girls out for a double date sometime."

"Doesn't sound too bad, but you're paying." Dark Pit chuckled taking another sip of his root beer.

"No fair, why do I have to pay? I'll battle you in a brawl right now, loser has to pay for the double date."

"I'm down with that, but let's just finish our root beers first before we get started."

"I'm fine with that." Pit and Dark Pit continued to sit on the roof and drink their root beers laughing and making jokes with each other. Pit felt joyful for the rest of the night, he's got himself a new girlfriend and is having a brotherly moment with Dark Pit, there was nothing more Pit could've asked for in that moment.

 **Authors note: So how was that guy, I had a fun time writing this. :3 The next thing I'm going to do is a pretty big project, so I'm going to be out for quite awhile to work on it. Love to hear your reviews and thoughts on this story :)**

 **Until then, I'm going to get some sleep, see y'all later.**


End file.
